The American Dragon meets the Sakura Dragon
by Princess Emmie
Summary: Love is a wierd thing.Specially between dragon
1. Default Chapter

The American Dragon meets the Sakura Dragon

The huntsmen attacked a sweet young pink dragon. The young pink dragon had a long slender body and the tail to match. Some how she was able to escape the huntsmen, She flew out the site of the huntsmen. Until she flew to New York City.


	2. Dragon and Drago girl

The American Dragon meets the Sakura Dragon

Jake was walking to New York's hot spot (for teens) the skate park with Trixie and Spud. When the injured Sakura flew into Jake, She returned to her human form. Jake panic and carried her to his grandfather's shop. As he ran to his Grandpa's shop, he told Trixie and Spud to go ahead to the skate park.

"Grandpa! Fu! Help!" yelled Jake as he ran into the shop with the girl in his arms.

"Who is she?" asked Jake's grandpa.

"Jeezs! Sakura, what happen to you?" asked Fu as Sakura started coming to.

"Fu Dog, I must find the American Dragon. The Huntsmen are after me," said the young girl as she tried to get up. She fell into Jake's arms.

"Who is she, Fu?" asked Jake.

" Her name is Sakura, she's my friend's daughter. She's the Sakura Dragon," replied Fu.

Jake felt something wrapping around his leg. Sakura used her tail to throw Jake into Fu. Sakura quickly ran out the shop, Jake quickly ran after Sakura. When Jake found Sakura, she was fighting the Huntsmen and Huntsgirl. Jake decided to join the fight. When the Sakura and the American dragon joined it was like poetry in the motion. They didn't speak but they commicated at a different level. The Hunter fled from the two dragons.

Jake walked up to Sakura and said, "Hello I am Jake the American Dragon and you are beautiful".

Thank you. I am Sakura the Sakura Dragon. I know that sounds totally lame," replied Sakura. Before Sakura could say another word, Jake covered her mouth. He signal to her to follow him. Jake gave Sakura a private tour of New York City –dragon style. They land on the Statue of Liberty. Sakura hugged Jake; he instantly began blushing. "I am so sorry that you. I was so scared. I am so sorry," whispered Sakura as she continued to hug Jake. Jake quickly realized he cared for the Sakura dragon. He gentle lead her back his grandfather's shop. Sakura & Jake land on the roof; Jake quickly turned and asked, "Why are you call the Sakura Dragon?"

"Because I am good with flower but I am also a dragon," giggled Sakura as she walked over to a dead plant that was dying; she started waving her hand over the plant. The plant start growing like wild fire. It grew into a monster plant and roped Sakura. "DRAGON UP!" Flame engulfed Jake's body; once the fire dispersed, he was now a dragon. The vines wrapped around Sakura's body and Jake, in his dragon form, ran over to Sakura's side


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Jake, I can't control it!" yelled Sakura as the vines engulfed her. Jake used his dragon claws to rip through the vines. He was able to free Sakura from the vines. The vine kept growing reaching for Sakura; Jake had no choice. He threw over one shoulder and ran away.

"GRANDPAS, YOUR PLANTS ARE CRAZY!" yelled Jake.

"Jeez Sakura, How many times have I told you to relax kid," scolded Fu as he put a vat of magic plant killer on the vines.

The next morning, Jake stopped by his grandfather's shop 'the way to school'.

"Yo kid…Aren't you late to school!" yelled Fu.

"I was in the neighborhood…" Sakura walking in the room cut Jake off.

" I wish I could go to school, " murmured Sakura.

" Your wish is my command," exclaimed Jake. Before Sakura could say a word, Jake pulled Sakura out the door. Jake and Sakura jumped on Jake's skateboard and they were on their way to Jake's school.

When Sakura walked into Jake's class, all the guys started ooging. Sakura quickly went back into hallway. Jake ran out the hallway after Sakura. Sakura felt a strange feeling, she sensed am enemy Jake ran to Sakura, her eyes filled with tears. She began crying in Jake's arms, after; she claimed to sense an evil presence. Jake held Sakura close to him, Sakura could hear Jake's heart beating, it was so calming and relaxing. The sound of Jake's heart seems to dry her tears.

Later that day, Sakura joined Jake, Spud, and Trixie in the gym for gym class. This week's topic was the traditionally martial arts. Jake was matched against Chad. Trixie was matched against Spud; and Sakura was matched against Rose. Trixie and Spud's match ended in record time, under to seconds. Spud tripped over his own pants. Jake and Chad's matched last the same amount as it took Jake to execute a simple kick combination.

Sorry to cut it this short but this and school is a workout


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Sakura joined Jake, Spud, and Trixie in the gym for gym class. This week's topic was the traditionally martial arts. Jake was matched against Chad. Trixie was matched against Spud; and Sakura was matched against Rose. Trixie and Spud's match ended in record time, under to seconds. Spud tripped over his own pants. Jake and Chad's matched last the same amount as it took Jake to execute a simple kick combination.

Sakura and Rose match was more of a show. The girls were evenly matched. During the match, Sakura catches glimpse of Rosie's dragon birth, revealing Rose's true identity as Hunts girls. That's when the fight got serious; Jake had to pull Sakura off of Rose. Jake and Rose didn't understand why Sakura became so aggressive, but Trixie and Spud knew.

After school, Jake, Trixie, Spud and Sakura were walking to Jack's; when Rose ran up to Jake. "Jake, I was hoping we could study for the big history test …together," declared Rose.

"Sure thing" replied Jake. Sakura realized she didn't have a chance with Jake. She ran away from the group. "Sakura! What's the matter?" yelled Jake.

"Jake, you don't know? Little Miss Sakura is in love with the American Dragon. And you just made a date with HUNTSGIRL! She thinks that you don't car about her or the magical community," said Trixie as she ran after Sakura.

Jake really wasn't listening to Trixie's words, he was to busy catching up with Rose. As Jake and Rose walked into Rose's house, Rose's uncle dragged a pink dragon in the house.

" Rose, What is going on here?" asked Jake as he looked at the Sakura Dragon.

"Jack, There are magical creatures that will hurt people and destroy the planet," exclaimed Rose.

"No! They won't, they just want live in peace!" exclaimed Jake.

" She will live in pieces," yelled the Huntsman as he swings at Sakura with sword. Sakura closes her eyes. She heard the sword break into two. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jake (in his dragon form) standing in front of her.

" Yo! Yo! The American Dragon is in the his-house, and so is the Sakura Dragon, my dragon-girl," announced Jake as he cut her free.

"Jake, you are the Dragon that…"yelled Rose.

The Huntsmen threw his spear at Jake, trapping him. When Sakura tried to get to Jake, Rose pulled Sakura away. The Huntsman's spear had pinned Jake against wall. Sakura threw Rose into the Huntsman. While the Hunts tried to get up, Sakura wrapped her tail around the spear. She slowly moved it from the wall. She was one good pull from freeing Jake, when the huntsman attacked her. The Huntsman pushed Sakura body away from Jake's, providing the necessary momentum to free Jake. Sakura was about to become road kill when a red tail threw the Huntsman into the wall.

"Jake!"Elxclaimed Sakura.

" Yo Baby!" replied Jake " let's go, Sakura".

" Sure, Jake!" answered an excited Sakura. The two dragons walked out the door. Sakura walked away from Jake. 'Does he truly care for me?' thought Sakura. Jake ran after her.

"Sakura, I was wondering if …you weren't doing anything would…like to go …,"stamped Jake.

"Don't tell me your feeling are hurting, Jake, you were lowering yourself to trying to date her,"mummered Sakura.

Sakura walk over to Jake. Jake noticed Sakura's eyes were filled with tears.

" What's wrong, Sakura ,"asked Jake.

"Jake, I want to tell you something…it's kinda important…I know you are in love with Rose…I hope you could see me as more than a friend," replied Sakura.

Jake just started at her for a minute. Sakura knew that he hated for being so frank with him. Before he could turn her down, she decided run away from him. She ran without thinking, she ran into Central Park, dreaming of Jake.

The next day, Jake went his grandfather's shop. Fu ran up to Jake and ask, "Have seen Sakura ?".

"Not since last night," replied Jake. Jake runs out the door in search of Sakura. Jake found Sakura sitting bench next to the river.

"Yo Baby, What doing here," asked Jake. Without thinking , Sakura tried to runaway. "Tail of the dragon" whispered Jake as a dragon tail wrapped around Sakura.

"DRAGON UP!" yelled both Sakura and Jake. Sakura used her dragon breath to set the tress blaze. Jake realized what Sakura's plan was and used his tail to send it back.

"Sakura, why are you attacking me?" yelled Jake.

"Why are you hunting me ? I bet your magical creature hating girlfriend sent you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Girlfriend? Are you serious? Rose isn't my type. I want someone understands me- someone who is like me –I want to be your boyfriend," exclaimed Jake. Jake quickly flew away.

"Jake, wait! Jake!" screamed Sakura. She flew after him, she followed Jake all around New York City. He tried to lose her but Sakura was determined to catch her Prince Charming.

"Jake, please stop" yelled Sakura. Jake stopped mid-air. He was beginning to hate this game of cat 'n' mouse. He land on a nearby rooftop. Sakura, now in her human for, walked up and kissed Jake. Jake's hair did that flame thing. When Sakura pulled back, she noticed that Jake had a silly look on his face.

"Jake ?" exclaimed Sakura. Jake is brought back to reality by a pair of hazelnut eyes." Jake are you O.K.? " asked Sakura. Jake just over and kiss her back.

"Does this mean you like me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes! I liked since you flew into me," replied Jake. Sakura began inching closer to Jake when Huntsgirl attacked Sakura.

"Jake is mine," yelled Rose. Sakura wrestle with Rose. The two girls rolled off the edge of the roof.

"NO! SAKURA!" yelled Jake as he jumped off the roof and changed into the dragon.

"Jake," exclaimed Rose. But Jake didn't notice Rose, he was so busy trying to save Sakura. Sakura was out cold, she was falling so fast. Jake finally caught up with Sakura . Jake quickly flew back to his house. He crawled into his widow with his tail delicately wrapped around Sakura. He gently put her on his bed.

"Jake," moaned Sakura, " Where am I?".

"You're in my room," replied Jake.

" You're in so much trouble, Jake. You know you aren't suppose to have girls in your room. MOMMIE !Jake has girl in his room!" exclaimed Haley.

Mrs. Long ran into his room. She saw Sakura laying on her son's bed. She slowly tries to stand up but falls into Jake. She and Jake beginning blushing; "Sorry, I guess I'm just clumsy," whispered Sakura.

" Sakura, you should rest. You been through a lot," replied Jake.

"It was worth it – just to rescued by the American Dragon," replied Sakura.

" Jake, is a magic she a magic creature?" asked Mrs. Long.

" Yes, she is the Sakura Dragon," replied Jake. Both Mrs. Long and Haley gasped. They knew that the Sakura Dragon was the rarest of all dragons and the most powerful. Not only did she have the powers a normal dragon ;she had powers over earth and water.

" Have you been in Manhattan long? Where are you staying? Your Highness, do your parents now you're in New York?" quizzed Mrs. Long.

"I have been in Jake's room for least than five minute, I have been in Manhattan for three days. I am staying with Fu," with tears in her eyes Sakura continued, " My parent sent me here …here to Fu because he is the companion of American Dragon".

"Are o.k.? Sakura, are O.K.?" asked Jake as he gently tapped her on the shoulder. After Jake tapped her shoulder, She ran into Jake's arms. "My parent are dead," mummered Sakura.

"So you're the ruler of the dragons," exclaimed Haley.

"Yeah ,"said Sakura sadly.

"Why are so sad?" asked Haley.

"My parents are dead!", cried Sakura.

"Your majesty, would you like to stay in our guest room," asked Mrs. Long.

" I would love to. Please just call me Sakura, Mrs. Long," said Sakura as she bowed to Mrs. Long.

"Goodie! I have someone to play besides Jake," said Haley as jumped up and down.

Mrs. Long prepares the guestroom, when Mr. Long walked in on Jake and Sakura hugging on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

special thanks to Macky, meangirl101, Princess Shanice. thank you for all your kind words and support

Chapter: It's a confession of love and the truth

Mrs. Long prepares the guestroom, when Mr. Long walked in on Jake and Sakura hugging on the couch hugging each other.

"Jake!" Yelled Mr. Long. Sakura became so scared, so she hugged Jake even tighter. Jake's dad grabbed Sakura by her underbelly. She kicked and screamed as Mr. Long threw Sakura out the house. As soon as Sakura was alone in the street, Rose attacked Sakura. First, she threw a net made of pure sphinx hair. She jumped out from where she was hiding.

" Where is Jake?" she demanded.

"Why are you still wearing that terrible outfit," joked Sakura. As she teased Rose, a tree root wrapped around Rose's feet.

"What!" exclaimed Rose, "Jake!".

Jake ran out the house thinking that it was Sakura calling his name and screaming. When Jake ran out the house all he saw was Hunts girl.

" Sakura …where are you?" yell Jake. Jake saw her pinned to door of the Long home. " What happened," exclaimed Jake as freed Sakura from the netting.

" Jake, Come with me," demanded Rose, "or Sakura will die!".

"No! Rose, I will not leave Sakura because I love her. I love my dragon –girl," shout Jake for the entire world could is confession of love. Sakura, Mrs. Long and Haley were surprise by Jake's honesty. Sakura was shocked by Jake's confession; she knew Jake liked her but had no idea that he loved her. " I want her to be my dragon mate, " continued Jake.

" I don't believe this! You are bumping me for that freak!" yelled Rose as she charged towards Sakura. The moment went by so quickly. Rose's spear was covered in dragon's blood but it wasn't Sakura's. It was Jake's blood. At the last second, he jumped in front of Sakura. Jake slowly staggered backwards and collapsed inches from Sakura.

"JAKE!" exclaimed both Sakura and Rose. Sakura quickly ran to Jake's side while Rose ran in sheer panic that Jake was dying. Tears were streaming down both girls' faces.

Sakura recited an ancient spell that her mother taught her as a hatchling. "Please let my heart's song heal your wounds… Please Jake … Please …Jake, I want to be your princess…Please be my prince," whispered Sakura. One single tea fall into Jake's wound. Jake's and Sakura's body started glowing and floating close together.

"Dad, what is happening to them?" inquired Mr. Long.

" They are dragon-mates now. Their hearts are one," answered Grandpa.

The dragon slowly descended from the air to the ground. There was no long to dragon and a young woman in front of the Haley, grandpa and Mrs. Long but two young dragons. Jake had his tail wrapped around Sakura's waist. She began blushing under the glaze of Jake. Sakura finally gained enough courage to ask, " Are you o.k., Jake?".

"Yes, especially with my dragon mate is with me," replied Jake.

Both Jake and Sakura passed out in the middle of the street. The next morning, Jake ad Sakura woke up in the living room on the couch sided-by-sided. They were about to kiss when Grandpa and Fu burst in the Long household.

" Jake, you have been call before counsel, again!" yelled Grandpa.

" It's about Hunts girl knowing you're the American Dragon," yelled Fu as he pointed Jake.

"Jake, we must leave now in order to be there on time," informed Grandpa.

"Jake, I want to go with you," said Jake.

Jake walked up to Sakura. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I wouldn't have any other way".

A few hours later; Jake, Grandpa, Sakura and Fu landed in the land of the dragon counsel. The first person they ran into was the Australian dragon. His eye was instantly caught by the Sakura dragon.

"Hello there shela, I am Jack the Australian Dragon. And I interest you in a date. We can walk arm 'n' arm on the beach under the moonlight," insisted Jack.

"I am very flatter that you are making the moves on me but I am kinda involved with the American Dragon," explained Sakura.

"Jake!" exclaimed Jack.

Jake appear out of nowhere. "Did someone call me," said Jake.

"This shela says you two are together. She is crazy right, mate," laghed Jack.

"Sorry, Mate, She is my mate the Sakura Dragon," Jake beamed with pride. Once Jack heard that he bowed before her. She and Jake put him back on his feet. Three dragons hung out and homed the dragon skills together; until Sakura accidentally land on the counsel.

"Your majesty, we unaware you would be joining the counsel meeting this year," said the counsel members as bowed before the Sakura Dragon.

"Of course, I came you have call my mate in. And I have come to explain his story," replied Sakura.

"We haven't call in your mate, we have summoned the American Dragon," replied the counsel.

"The American dragon is my mate," Sakura growled. Something new and strange happen to Sakura. She heard the thought of the counsel member. One of the thoughts was getting her and Jake to serve the Black Dragon. She became overwhelmed by all the thought she heard and passout.


End file.
